a god's little girlyer right
by His-possesion
Summary: pein is finding it hard watching his baby girl grow up. he cant let her go.so he drags her to the akatsuki what could go wrong?.EVERYTHING she's determined to get sent back home and live with her boyfreind with itachi and deidara as her partners in crime
1. Chapter 1

INFO

Looks-you have long orange heair and rinnegan but your pupil is a bit bigger than your dads you have a nice figure and wear lots of boy clothes or Lolita dresses

Name-akasuki or suki

Age-16

Class ninja-elete jonin

Village- rain

History-ever since you where born your father has been away a lot you see him every 4-5 weeks, you where born in the rain village and spent a lot of time wanting to be a pianist, you wernt sent to ninja academy because your father said he didn't want you learning weak jutsu (sp) so he traind you the basics himself within a week you had perfect chakra control and was taught many jutsu's you becam genin at 8 years old chunin at 10 ,jonin at 14 and have recently achived elete jonin you know about the akatsuki and that your dad runs it

Likes-music, annoying people, training, playing piano, getting what you want

Dislikes-pink ,flirts ,lyers, fangirls, pervs, all art

Ability- you have Rinnegan and are mastering parts of it but are still learning off your father, your chakra control is incredible ,your tiajutsu is good but a bit slow ,you ace genjutsu and ninjutsu, you like using chakra strings {like sasori} but don't do it that often cos u cant be botherd to make or buy puppets

Mother

Looks-she has long black hair and bluey-grey eyes very curvy and a chest that puts tsudanes to shame very innocent looking and short

-

Name-azami

Age-33

class ninja- was jonin but retired when she fell pregnant

village-rain

history-when pein took over the rain village he spotted her and claimed her as his property ,she fell for him they dated secretly and then she fell pregnant wiv his baby so he forced her to give up on being a ninja then made her move in to his house

Father

Looks-you should know duh!

name-pein

age-36 {that's a geuss}

class ninja-kage level

village-rain/akatsuki

history- once he took over rain village he found interest in azami and started dating then when she fell pregnant he made her move in his house and forbid her to be a ninja he trains akasuki.

Chapter one- holy sh*t im going where?!

Akasukis pov

You had just been on a mission to the land in the waves that lasted a few weeks and all you wanted to do when you got home was sleep…to bad for you that this was not the case cos today your dad was coming round which meant more training

ugh cant I just sleep for god sake im human I need rest . hmm skipping training sounds good

a sly grin crept on your face as you thought of all the things you could pull on your dad to stop training

hmm fake being sick? No because dad will be able to tell if your lying hide in my room? No h'll just kick your door in again, last time mom wasn't happy bout that well I could say I got another mission nah cos dad is the leader of the village he'd figure u out in a second how bout not going ho- yes that it I wont got home till I get some sleep suki you're a genius

you quickly turnt of the main road to your house and legged it to your b.f's place as your dad had no idea you had one it was the perfect hide out, you walked up to his house you saw his sisters in the garden playing you loved them like younger sisters the youngest was kas she was 3 and then there was emzy she was 9

you-hi guys

kas-hi

emzy-hiya moms inside but dingus is on a mission

you laughed at emzy and ruffled her hair

you-lemme gess you asked to go on a mission with akio and he said no?

she just turnt round and made a hmp sound and walked off making you smile as you walked in his mother said you could stay until akio came back which was tonight so you went upstairs and slept

azami pov

you had expected suki to be back by now and pein was getting agrivated he had been waiting for 4 hours now you walked in to the living room to him and started rubbing his shoulders lovingly

you- your so tense pein im sure she'll be back soon

pein looked up he seemed to relax a bit but his face was set frowning

ahh his worried but of corse he wont admit it

pein-I just don't see what could keep her this long where do you think she could be

you sat next to him and flipped your hair back

you-she might be round akio's house in fact she proberly is they've been apart for a long time

peins eyes seemed to come to life as you said this his intent stear was nerve wrecking

pein-Who is this 'akio' and what exactly does he mean to akasuki?

uhoh not again suki's gonna have a tantrum about this one

you- akio is a very nice young man who happens to be dateing our daughter

pein-DATEING? She is to young for boy friends

you- pein she is 16 shes growing up and you need to let her have her own life she cant be a little girl forever

you kept looking at him hopeing for him to accept your reasoning …….but it didn't happen pein was looking down at his akatsuki ring you looked at him and then herd the egg timer go off so you sighed walking in to the kitchen

pein pov

you sat looking at your ring you aren't to pleased that suki has been dateing

I don't want suki to be a little girl forever,but I don't want her dateing she has reached elete jonin now ….the same as kisame… hmm suki dose like fighting…….and the cloaks ………perfect

you got up and walked into the kitchen to find azami at the counter serving dinner you wrapped your arm around her stomach and kissed the back of her neck

you-how would you feel if suki came back wiv me?

Azami-ww-what?

She turnt round quickly and her widened eyes were full of worry and you pulled her closer and slid the dish out of the way hoisting her up and resting her on the counter

Azami-what do you mean went with you? You mean join the akatsuki? surrounded by those perverts?

You-yes back to the akatsuki she is 16 after all she's old enough to join now and iv made sure she's damn strong enough ,for your information only hidan and kazuku are perverts but honey none of them will touch her because I will make sure ALL of the akatsuki know she is my daughter so you have nothing to worry about.

You tried to sound convinceing but azami just gave you THE LOOK {lexi-yes u know the look that mothers give u if u stay out to late itach- I haven't seen that look in years i wonder y? lexi- . y r u here? Itachi-dunno}and you stopped

You-how bout we tell her it's a punishment for not coming to training see if she likes it and if the guys try anything?

Azami-well ok then but pein promise me you wont let anyone hurt her

you looked at her your face softened and you nodded

You- I promise

You kissed her and left her side another hour past and suki wasn't home you had eaten dinner and you were both ready for bed and were waiting for her

You herd the door go and suki walked in the living room and froze as she saw you both

You-AKASUKI JUST WHERE WERE YOU?DID YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR TRAINING?NOT IN A MILLION YEAR YONG LADY I HAVE BEEN WAITING 5 HOURS FOR YOU TO GET HERE YOU HAVE A LOT AND I MEAN A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO SO I SUGEST YOU START DOING SO NOW

She just stood there head down not saying a word

Azami-akasuki your father execte you to at leats say sorry and tell him where you were ,because im not backing you up on this

Suki-I was round akio's she was on a mission so I-

You- you have got to buck your ideas up young lady so me and your mother has decided that you are coming back with me

Suki-but I-

You-and there is no buts about it

Suki-yer well I-

You-your stuff is packed we are leaving at 9 tomorrow morning you missed dinner and now you need to got to bed good night

Suki- l-leaving where?

You-your mother and I decided that your old enough to join now

Suki-holy shit, your not serious are you?

You-yes I am you are coming to base tomorrow

Suki walked past you and whent up stairs to bed.

Chapter 2 ooopp's!

Suki pov

im going to the akatsuki!!! there gonna kill me!

you looked on your bed to see that your stuff was packed and ready to go you got it off your bed and whent to sleep with the most disturbing dreams of what the akatsuki would be like.

Pein-pov

Suki went to bed you sat down next to azami she leaned on your shoulder and sighed

Azami-she will be alright wont she?

You-yes I dot think she'l like konan though but anyone who messes wither they will face the full force of the rinnengan

Azami-hehe well that's reassuring

You leant down and kissed her then you both went to bed

~~~~~~~the~next~morning~~~~

suki pov

you awoke to the sound of your door opening and foot steps to your bed

pein- common suki time to get up

you just pulled your hand out of the covers to where he could see it and flipped him a bird he growled and pulled the covers off you and dragged you off the bed and in the bathroom

pein-you've got 15 minuets to get ready

you sighed as your bedroom door shut you looked in the mirror and smiled as two word kept repeating in your head over and over

PAY BACK!!!!

you got ready and came out the bathroom looking like this

you walked down stairs and got evils off your dad

pein-you are going nowhere dressed like that

you-and I suppose your going to change me?

He smirked

Pein-stubborn as always common lets get going

He did some hand signs and you appeared in what looked like a cave it was cosy sort of you followed your dad until you walked past a huge living room with a 50" tv your dad kept walking and turned a corner so you ran in there and started watching scuzz after about 15 mineuts a man with white hair came in

?????- who the fuck are you bitch???

You-your mom who else?

You said sarcastically and sticking your tongue out at him

????-you little bitch I should just kill you on the spot

you-go for it

you said standing up facing him smirking

pein-AKASUKI !! WHY YOUV BEEN HERE 10 MINEUTS AND ARE ALLREADY CAUSING TROUBLE

you looked to the door and found your dad with 5 other people who for now youd already got names for them boy (deidara) head (sasori) (itachi note you know the sharingan swirls round hence colidascope) (tobi) guppy (kisame)

you-yer and whats your point???

You asked oblivious to the problem I mean you dad is yelling at you when this dumb scull is bitching at you your dad just sighed

Pein-you can get rid of that attitude right now young lady

You-whatever

You sat back down to watch tv

?????-leader-sama who is this little bitch?

Pein-that's my daughter hidan

Hidan-wtf has the world gone mad ?!?!?! you have a fucking daughter?!?

Pein-yes hidan and the simple fact is she's stronger than most of you

You weren't paying attention to them till a barbie boy sat next to you

??-hey un im deidara what's your name hmm?

You looked at him and smiled

You-im akasuki but call me suki

Deidara- hmm suki yer ok un so wanna get the grand tour un

You-if it will get me away from that cock sucker than ya

You said pointing to hidan who started cursing about you

Pein-watch your mouth suki

You-yer yer dad alright jeez common deidara-barbie-boy-man-thing

You said pushing past the akatsuki dragging deidara behind you walked down the hall then let him go

Deidara-thanks un … so this is like your first day here?

You-yer but not for long im planning to piss off dad and get sent home

Deidara laughed and showed you round its been 4 days here and you love it and have got close to everyone but you only met 8 of the members so


	2. why cant i kill her again?

Chapter 2

you where looking forward to meeting the other one. It was dinner then you all sat at a big table you saw everyone your dad was at the head of the table, over the short space of time you listened to how much the akatsuki respected your dad and there reasons you decided to chill out with him that was until you noticed a blue haired women giving you evils was sitting next to him then everyone was sitting next to one an other down the rows

You-got a problem?

Blue- yer what are you doing here? and who the fuck are you?

You got pissed hey none challenges you ever only your dad but still you shot her a glare with your rinnegan and made a mental note to kill her someday

You-well first as to what im doing here is none of your business second if you don't know who I am obviously your not worthy enough to know me

The akatsuki smirked or snickered at this

Pein-suki calm down I know what your like and to be honest I don't want you killing konan any time soon

You-so I can kill her one day just not soon?

Pein-no suki

Konan seemed smug and moved a little closer to your dad he didn't do any thing to acknowledge it but it pissed you off so you decided to knock konan of her high horse

You- but dady you know how I get around sluts I loose it sometimes and just forget my own strength I need anger management …….or an outlet for my venting hate that she is already produceing inside of me?

The akatsuki burst out laughing, your dad just chuckled konan glared at you more, you smirked at this

Pein-I see

Konan-pein you didn't tell me you had a daughter

Pein-I don't have to share everything with you konan, but yes I do have a daughter and a wife

The dinner was served and every one ate in silence after wards we went to the living room to watch tv you sat next to itachi and watched konan try flirting with your dad

Itachi-hehe I see you don't like konan around your dad?

You-no I don't are they together?

Itachi-no but konan tries

You-hmm well I gauss its time to act cute im gonna hate this but o well she needs to back off

Itachi-huh what are you planning?

You-nothing im just gonna do what I normally do with my dad

You said a huge smirk on your face you walked over to your dad he moved over so you could sit between him and konan you sat down and leaned to him he looked down frowning a bit

Pein- you okay suki?

You-yer just bored I was wondering if I could go shopping tomorrow in the village

Pein- well I don't see why not but your not going alone

You snuggled closer to him

You-can everyone come? Except blue slut

Pein-I don't see why not, but konan will come and as long as you know im going there on business so maybe just maybe we could visit your mother for a few hours

You-REALLY?!?

You hugged him really tight and kissed his cheek

Konan- but pein don't we have that mission coming up I mean we cant send them if they are not in top form

Itachi- konan why don't you do the mission yourself I mean your always saying how strong you are im sure you can handle it

Sasori-besides id love to meet suki's mother

Deidara-same here she sounds like a wonderful lady un

Tobi-tobi will go and see miss leader-sama she must be pretty lady and tobi will be a good boy there

You-that's cos tobi is a good boy

You said and gave him the thumbs up

Konan-yes but if your playing around you wont complete the mission an-

You put a pillow on her face she pulled it off and slapped you

Pein-konan don't you dear touch-

You-you wanna touch me again dirty slut

Pein-suki

He said warningly you ignored him and sent evils at konan

Konan-no but you should learn some respect for your fathers colleges

You-don't make me laugh I wouldn't respect you if my life depended on it and im sure my father doesn't see you as a college you have slapper written all over your face besides id be glade if you didn't come to my mothers id probably end up slitting that pretty little throat of yours

Hidan-whoa go suki

Pein-suki calm yourself down

You-calm down the whore slapped me!! I might catch aids!!!

Konan-yes suki calm down besides you wouldn't dare try it your father would bring you down before you could get within miles of me

Your voice took a demonic turn as you began talking again

You-haha who says he'd know to be perfectly honest with you I wouldn't give a flying rats ass if he cared or not , the flirting with him is pissing me off and you trying to get one up on me ,don't take this as a threat it's a promise I mean it I will crush every single bone in your body if we ever do fight so watch your back it may not be today or tomorrow but 1 more slip ,up and I'll get you and by the way iv ALWAYS kept my promises

You could see the fear clear when you looked in her eyes as you flicked on your rinnegan konan got up and walked out shakily

Pein-suki she can try but she will never succeed so why dose it bother you so much

Zestu-leader-sama maybe it's a girl thing?

Deidara- yer girls have this rivalry thing un

Itachi-leader-sama whats the real reason you want us to go to the rain village?

You-so you can meet my mom?

Pein-well suki there was another reason but ill tell you later

You-wait you only got me here a few days ago?

Pein-like I said you'll find out in time

You- but but fine whatever

You got up and sat on deidara's lap on the other side of the room next to sasori and tobi

You-boo he's boring cos he wont tell me why we're going to my moms so ill annoy you for a while

Deidara-hmm great un you can come and see my art un

Sasori-its hardly art deidara

Itachi-here we go again

Kisame-yer im going to bed this gets boring

Kakazu-im gonna go count my money

Deidara-well looking at something that lasts eternity is boring you can look at it any time but with mine its exciting un

Sasori-yes but you get to see the beautiful detail and enjoy the art not boom and its gone

Deidara- then ill ask suki ,suki what do you think yer?

Everyone looked at you as if this was a big thing

You-well I think that art should be shot in the head several times have a cabage thrown at it then be burn in the very pit of hell along with konan ^^

Hidan-you-are-the-best-bitch-ever

You-im a bitch just not yours

Hidan-I can dream cant I just to feel that nice ass of your-

Hidan stopped as his head collided with the wall and your fist everyone laughed at this but pein just gave him the your-so-gonna-die-in-the-most-painful-way-for-that look you sat back on deidara's lap and he wound his arms around your waist as hidan crept out of the room

Sasori-well you have a strange out look on art suki

Deidara-well I think its twisted

You sat there twiddling with deidara's fringe while the other watched tv after a few hours you fell asleep

Pein pov

You watched suki fall asleep on deidara you walked over and picked her up

Deidara-leader-sama what are you- awww looks she fell asleep un

Itachi-leader-sama ill carry her if you want

You-no that's quiet alright itachi

You said as you shifted her weight which wasn't a lot, to the other arm and began walking as you turned around a smile graced your lips

*she may have grown up but she still has to have me tuck her in *

you sighed as you continued down the hallway to her room which was right next to your quarters you opened her door to her room you liked the way her room turned out she had picked out everything in it you had to admit she had good taste

(this is her room except she has not got a balcony instead she has a bathroom)

you took her to her bed and tucked her in seeing the content smile on her face as she curled up under the covers you sat next to her pulling a stray hair from out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly you smiled again as she turned over in her sleep you left after a while to your own room (its actually bed room bathroom and little living room but still )

you got changed down to your boxers and went to bed you looked at a particular picture beside your bed and began thinking of when suki was little

_flash back _

_it was a quiet summers evening you were sitting on the couch reading when azami came and sat next to you ,you put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her against you she giggled and kissed you on the cheek_

_azami-hunni where's suki?_

_you-in the garden _

_you put your book down and smirked_

_you-she's playing kill all dollies again _

_azami-hmm its just she's quiet i swear I saw her go in your study_

_you snapped your head up you pulled away from azami and began going to your study thinking of what havoc your little 6 year old hellion could have done now_

_you got there to see all your books scattered on the floor mission scrolls all cut up into pieces desk draws pulled completely out of the desk everything was a tip and in the middle was suki asleep scissors in hand scroll in the other curled up in a ball murmuring something about pandas the whole scene was quiet amusing_

* how the hell did she do ALL this silently* azami came walking in you put your finger to your lips so she was quiet as she came up behind you she saw the adorable bundle in the middle of this chaos she giggled and quickly got out a camera and took a picture

_you-whats that for?_

_Azami-blackmail at a later stage_

_You laughed_

_You-its times like this that makes you want another one_

_She smiled in agreement you picked up suki careful not to wake her and carried her to her room you and azami tucked her in kissing her goodnight and left the room_

Flash back over

You smiled as you looked at that very same photo you where looking at

*hmm suki would love to see that *

you fell asleep thinking what it would be like to raise a child again

suki pov

you woke up and was a bit confused

*im in my room wth?* you got up any way and changed you went to the kitchen most of the akatsuki was there you sat down next to itachi and began eating pancakes and spoke about different things a few minuets later your dad came in with an evil looking smirk he came up infront of you

you-hi err dad whats up?

He chuckled and held up the worst picture of you ever you when you where about six curled up in your dads office with the whole place a mess holding a half cut up scroll and scissors

You-omfg! You have that I thought I burnt them all

You said grabing for it but your dad only pulled it away the akatsuki sat watching silently

Pein-haha so you remember? I was just thinking last night that you've been here for a week now and I haven't embarrassed you with your baby photos yet

You-oh hell no don't

The akatsuki began laughing deidara ran and grabed you sitting you on his lap so you couldn't move your arms

Deidara-leader-sama please can we see the photos

The rest of the akatsuki agreed and then konan joined in

Konan-aww id love to see her baby photos I bet you looked soo cute in a little pink dress

You-acctually my dad got me black dresses so up yours

You said struggleing out of deidaras grip as your dad tossed the photo to itachi he smirked

Itachi-hehe so you were a little hellion when you were little hehe by the way I luv the p.j's

He said laughing a bit

You-I sugest you give me that photo if you want kids…..ever

Itachi tossed the photo to your dad then walked over to you

Itachi-and I sugest that you behave yourself cos im in charge of you when we go shopping today wich means im in charge of the money you get to spend

You-uh-oooh-hehe I-itachi you know I luv you really id never hurt you

Itachi chuckled and got back up

itachi-yer yer just go get ready

you elbowed deidara in the gut and ran to your room getting a bag ready with random stuff your tacking


End file.
